runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Overleg gebruiker:Xsdvd/Pars I
Welkom! Gelieve je berichten op overlegpagina's steeds te tekenen met je naam. Hiervoor kan je vier tildes gebruiken (~~~~) of met de "handtekening/sign" knop (Afbeelding:Signatureknop.PNG) boven het venster voor het bewerken van tekst. Hierdoor wordt automatisch met je naam en de huidige tijd en datum getekend. Tekenen is belangrijk, omdat andere gebruikers zo kunnen zien van wie het bericht is. Gelieve gewone pagina's niet te tekenen, enkel overlegpagina's. Nogmaals, welkom! |} Rollback rechten Bij deze ben je gepromoveerd tot rollback! Omdat je veel goede bewerkingen uitvoert en veel vandalisme opmerkt. Sjabloon:Delete Hey, goed dat je vandalisme stopt, maar kun je het Sjabloon:Stub of Sjabloon:Useless zetten op pagina's die nog niet bestaan en aangemaakt zijn door vandalen (in plaats van het Sjabloon:Delete)? Keep up the good work! jun 22, 2010 12:52 (UTC) RE:Vandalisme Dank je, had het niet eens door. Toch bedankt voor het herplaatsen en het sturen van een berichtje naar me :P Infobox onvolledig? Kijk, dat je artikelen in Categorie verdeelt prima. Maar mag ik dan even vragen, wat er bij de pagina Half jug of wine, niet klopt aan de infobox??? Simon. nov 4, 2010 14:25 (UTC) RE:Administrator rechten Ik ben er heel zeker van dat je op admin rechten kans maakt: je herstelt het vandalisme elke keer als je het ziet en bent elke dag online. Ik denk dat de tools zeker van pas zouden komen bij je activiteiten, dus ik ben er zeker voor. nov 16, 2010 19:40 (UTC) :Hi, sorry voor mijn late reactie, maar ik heb een tijdje geen toegang gehad tot het internet. Aangezien niemand "Tegen" stemt op het forum topic, zal ik je de rechten geven. Lees ook eerst even wat je kan doen met de nieuwe tools hier. nov 24, 2010 14:18 (UTC) ::Ik heb je de rechten gegeven, maar je moet wel even wachten totdat je ze kunt gebruiken. Gefeliciteerd bij het verkrijgen van de rechten! nov 24, 2010 14:25 (UTC) Re:Leaderboard Ik heb geen idee wat er aan de hand is... ik heb in ieder geval niks veranderd eraan, en volgens mij kan je ook niet de plek waar iemand staat veranderen, zelfs niet als admin/crat. Ik vraag Mark wel ff wat er aan de hand kan zijn. Ik heb helemaal geen idee, en heb dit ook nog nergens anders gezien... vreemd... nov 20, 2010 15:17 (UTC) :Ik heb met mijn awb account een edit gedaan, en nu staat er niemand meer in de leaderboard omdat bot50 niet in de top 20 is, en hij als laatste een badge heeft verdiend. Dit bevestigd dat de laatste die een badge verdiende erbij staat, en ik daar dus gelukkig niks mee te maken heb. Ik hoop dat dit probleem snel gefixt wordt. nov 20, 2010 15:35 (UTC) lol je moet niet liegen lol! in drie jaar kan je geen zolke goede combat uitkome hi dankje voor die bericht en de waarschuwing vraagje? als je vertaalt teksten krijg je dan ook punten? teksten mag je ook engelse teksten opschrijven op deze wiki????? vraagje bestaat er een website waar je goed kan vertalen???? HOE HEB JIJ ZOEVEEL PUNTEN GEKREGEN LEG HET ALSJEBLIEFT UIT?? help hoe krijg je goede punten?? HELP ERMEE dan zal ik beloven om meer artikels op deze wiki te zetten (IK dec 5, 2010 10:44 (UTC)) ' HEY hey xsdvd ik zal altijd vragen stellen aan jou want aaarto antwoord bijna nooit hey maar de leadboord ik denk dat je dat kent die lijst van die mensen met de meeste punten bijvoorbeeld jij met de hoogste punten hey maar als ik op de 19 plaats terecht kom zal ik dan ook moderator worden, '(IK dec 6, 2010 19:07 (UTC)) vraag wat zijn catogorien?? wil je het me uitleggen door een berich te sture??en ik wil die punt krijgen kan je het uitleggen?? (IK dec 6, 2010 19:09 (UTC)) ' hey hey je hebt een cole wiki ik zal altijd mee helpen HEY hey ik heb een vraag meschien dat je hier niet op kan antwoorden maar... ik kan mijn bagajes niet zien weet jij de probleem?? ik wil mn bagajes zijn alsjeblieft of ik ga niet meer bewerken '(IK dec 7, 2010 19:41 (UTC)) ' hi ben ik al moderator kijk naar mn profile '(IK dec 8, 2010 18:59 (UTC)) vraag hi ben jij gehecht aan de runescape wiki?? Te verwijderen pagina's Aangezien ik zelf geen pagina's kan verwijderen; zal ik hier pagina's posten die verwijderd moeten worden (elke nieuwe pagina die ik vind; zal ik toevoegen!). Door dit systeem kan jij eenvoudig zien welke pagina's je moet verwijderen. Bij elke pagina die verwijderd moet worden; zal ik ook de reden zetten. *Ava's Accumalator (Deze pagina bestaat al: zie Ava's accumulator) *Ava's Accumulator (Deze pagina bestaat al: zie Ava's accumulator) Exoemo dec 9, 2010 19:10 (UTC) foutje hi xsdvd hi hoort shershah zarin niet op de 7 plaats??? (213.118.93.89 dec 17, 2010 16:34 (UTC)) hi maar als shershah zarin voorbij gaan de blockeerings dagen komt hij weer op de leadbeard?? (213.118.93.89 dec 17, 2010 16:39 (UTC)) hi kheb een vraag bij shershah zarin bij zijn bagajes waar zijn zij er staat daar op bij zijn bagajes die er niey zijn dit staat daar: =Shershah zarin's Badges= Bekijk deze Uitdagingen lijst om badges te bekijken die je kan verdienen op deze wiki! gaan ze bagajes weer kunnen zien waneer zijn blockeerings dagen's voorbij zijn?? (213.118.93.89 dec 17, 2010 16:43 (UTC)) jp jo ik ben weer lol (Shershah zarin dec 18, 2010 20:34 (UTC)) oke oke komt inorde vraag hi xsdvd jij weet veel over deze wiki zou ik je iets mogen vragen hoe krijg je die bagaje kiekje?? WAT MOET JE DOEN LEG HET ME UIT alsjeblieft (Shershah zarin dec 19, 2010 09:36 (UTC)) ' hi hi wat bedoel je met dit bestand:(bestandsnaam) ? wat moet dan schrijven?? mods hi xsdvd mag ik nu mod worden?? '(Shershah zarin dec 19, 2010 10:58 (UTC)) OKE oke xsdvd wat moet je doen bij hoe nomeer je bij moderator?? pagina moderator hi xsdvd wat moet je doen om moderator te worden ? ik weet dat je naar die site moet gaan maar er staat daar hoe nomeneer je wat moet ik daar doen hoe moet ik mijn naam daar schrijven en al die andere dingen en hoe stem je leg het eens allemaal uit alsjeblieft (Shershah zarin dec 19, 2010 19:48 (UTC)) j king 22 wel toen ik op zijn overleg pagina was zach ik daar een bericht van iemandt die zij iets over namen en toen het woord sex dat en toen zij die die het bericht had gestuurd hi cool je hebt sex en die namen opgeschreven ergens op de runescape wiki maar hij zij het wel tegen j king 22 dus ik denk dat dat het vandalisme IS (Shershah zarin dec 19, 2010 19:56 (UTC)) re: hi xsdvd bij de bericht van mods je zij dat ik nog niet veel berwerkingen heb ik heb er al toch meer dan 500 moet je soms meer hebben ?? tot 1000?? (Shershah zarin dec 19, 2010 20:51 (UTC)) Shershah zarin Hi, Aangezien jij zo te zien het meest met deze zaak te maken hebt, wil ik jou hierover inlichten. Na een tijdje afwezig te zijn geweest wil ik weer (semi)actief worden, maar ik kreeg net een bericht van Shershah zarin met de vraag of ze admin (mod) mag worden. Na even snel zijn/haar overlegpagina gelezen te hebben kwam ik erachter dat zij voornamelijk op deze wiki zit te klooien/vandaliseren, in plaats van goede bewerkingen te maken en steun te bieden aan deze wiki. Dus ik vroeg me af: zullen we haar permanent blokkeren/een zware blokkade opleggen of moeten we daar nog even mee wachten? Ik hoor het wel. Greetz [[User:Xbabyx140|'Xbabyx140']] Overleg dec 20, 2010 11:05 (UTC) :Ik heb over deze kwestie een algemeen forum bericht gemaakt (zie hier).--http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG [[Gebruiker:Darth Stefan|Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG dec 20, 2010 17:54 (UTC) xsdvd, je eerste tegenstem, ik vond het echt ... irritant dat je me pagina verwijderde zonder reden .. Ik bedoel.. Het was een vervanging .. ben je leip ofzo? ga niet een hele pagina mollen en daarna er niks op zetten... Zet er dan tenminste iets op... Gare eend. -> Weg met dat vandalisme- Xsdvd Hi, ik wou je gewoon even laten weten dat de gebruiker hierboven geblokkeerd is wegens intimiderend gedrag. Hij had ook op een paar artikels onacceptabele dingen achtergelaten. dec 21, 2010 13:28 (UTC) Hi again, Ik had al eerder een bericht gekregen van Stefan, dus ik weet hoe het zit. Maar dit... Weet jij überhaupt over welk kiekje dit gaat? Mvgr [[User:Xbabyx140|'Xbabyx140']] Overleg dec 21, 2010 15:46 (UTC) re: hi xsdvd ik merk de laatste tijd dat mijn bewerkingen naar beneden gaan waarom gebuirt dit?? (Shershah zarin dec 21, 2010 19:08 (UTC))